


Untitled drabble

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Rimming, M/M, implied anal fingering, implied use of sextoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

There are so many things about this that he enjoys, the way his knees hurt a little and how his thighs tremble and even the sound of his own labored breath. Then there’s the fingers, tongue, toys (later a real cock) that fill him, stretch him - all bringing him pleasure in ways he can’t get on his own. But this! This exact moment where he can feel the head of his lover’s cock right at his entrance, knocking in a silent plea to be let in, smearing precum all over the pucker, swollen and red from an eternity of stimulation and playful touching, the fraction of a second between making out and actually fucking, that is where all his fantasies begin and end, it’s why he keeps coming back, because the green eyed man understand him, and lets the moment drag on long enough, just resting his cock right on the threshold to his body, connecting them but refusing to let them fuse together, and he can feel the heat curling in his stomach, the way his toes curl and his hands grip tightly at the sheets and then he tenses as his orgasm catch him almost by surprise, and not until then - the first spurt of semen shooting from him - does the other man press inside, past the tight muscle all the way in, deep so deep he goes until his cock nestles up against his prostate and the green eyed man starts thrusting, fast, brutally even, every time hitting that spot before he, too, tenses taken by his own orgasm, and because he is gentle and caring this is when he pulls out again, leaving a trail of white behind until he once again rests just outside of his body, cock twitching with its final efforts of emptying itself, and he comes again (or maybe he never stopped) feeling the smooth head sliding in a gentle caress over his hole, before bonelessly collapsing and instantly falling asleep


End file.
